The Bed
by Yue-eternal
Summary: It's amazing to know that such a simple furniture like a bed can lead a very complex life. [Oneshot] [TWINCEST] [YAOI Alert] XD


**The Bed**

Disclaimer: Ouran High Host Club is copywrited to Bisco Hatori. I, Yue, do not own any characters or even the anime/manga itself. I'm merely a solo fan fiction writer who CANNOT; ABSOLUETLY CANNOT keep my mind off something else…especially on pervert issues…

A/N: Third Ouran story. I'm so into this fandom already.

Warning: TWINCEST. If you're not into yaoi especially Twincest, I suggest you to click on that tiny x-button before continuing to the goodies. Not good for youngsters…not good at all. That will save both me and you a lot of favours. I don't have to read your flames and you don't have to read this story of mine. Deal?

Summary: It's amazing to know that such simple furniture like a bed can lead a very complex life. One-shot. Twincest. Yaoi.

--------------------

The bed is where the action is. That's what my mistress always tells me. There I lie, in the middle of a grand large luxurious room. They decorated me with every bright color which my two young masters will love. Grand and expensive furniture surrounds me and envy me. It isn't everyday that you're always the centre of the attention.

You might think my life is very simple. After all…I'm just a large king-sized bed right? Well, if you think that way, then you're wrong. Sigh. Why do us beds are always where the real action is? My life isn't as simple as you think it might be. I was once a solo naked mattress. Then this mother or rather, mistress bought me for her kids. Twins to be exact.

At first, I felt so happy that I can almost jump which isn't true since I don't have legs. I do wish I got one though so I can just run away and never come back. Then as time goes on, I feel like dying. The servants kept on scrubbing once every week since the gross white stain is difficult to get rid of.

I just have the sudden feeling that's probably why the servants are always blushing when they are cleaning me. Seriously, young masters these days. They just don't know how to behave. Mistress ain't helping much to control them though. Don't think I don't have eyes, I always sensed that mistress is always at the edge of the door with a camcorder.

Mothers. They're such fan girls.

Now…I know what you all are thinking. I'm bed for god sake! How do I even know these things?

I'm influenced by the friends that my two masters brought over. They're such dirty and naughty ones. I just have to add that. Especially the one with glasses. Shivers. The one with glasses always creep me out. He comes every week to check on how my two young masters are 'doing'.

Sigh.

Humans. Sometimes, I just don't know how to do put up with them.

There's this cross dresser again. She comes with the lot. The drama king and the one with kendo arts. They scare me a lot. But my young masters don't mind. They made jokes about it until I made a slow creak. They stare at me in a funny manner when I do that. I have a mind you know!

Funny people. Mistress who just won't leave my masters alone. Oh yes, my masters nightly acts are what keep me going on an exercise. It's unusual that I don't go slim though. Must be all that scrubbing. They make my back ache. They keep on bouncing on my face again and again. They're lucky that I don't have a mouth or else you can hear me scream. Haha. Argh. The noises. They hurt my fabric. Those moans and groans emitted by one of my young master at night are loud enough to wake the whole entire estate!

It's funny that my mistress doesn't seem to mind much about it. Again, the camcorder comes into play. The sound waves beat against my fabric angrily. How I wish they will just stop and get on with my life!

Let's see how you will love at the thought of having white gruesome and sticky liquid smacked onto your face for a change?

Sigh.

It's so troublesome.

That's why when I get broken, I wish god will just let me be something else than a bed! Bed sucks since we play a large role in the humans' life.

Here I lie again in the middle of the grand room. It's just about time my masters will come home from school. Mistress isn't here right now so I can't show you what I meant earlier. Probably next time?

I see. You're understandable.

It's tiring to understand. I have a hard time understanding the masters myself.

The large wooden door clicks open and my two masters come walking in to their bedroom. They throw their school bag at the corner of the room and sigh loudly.

-----------

"Ne Hikaru." Kaoru drawled, unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you going to take the bath first?"

He wiped the sweats off his face with a yellow towel before looking at his older's direction. Hikaru was…done. His shirt lies sprawling on the floor along with his pants. Only the boxers remain intact with his elder's skin. A mischievous smirk forms at Hikaru's lips as he advanced towards Kaoru seductively.

----------

There they go again…see what I mean? The next thing they will do is jump onto me… It's such a meaningless thing to do.

----------

Alarmed, Kaoru stepped back until his back comes in contact with the cold solid wall. There is no way for the twin to escape. His eyes widens in surprise as his identical twin immediately rushes forward, pinning the younger to the wall. It is of no surprise to the bed as it lies there in a quiet manner.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelps in respond as his twin brother plants butterfly kisses on his other's neck. This results in a series of moans and wonderful gasps emitted by his other half.

"Don't be afraid…Kaoru. Didn't we practice this every night? I'm sure you need it as much as I do…" He whispers softly into Kaoru's ear, earning a soft gasp from his twin's soft lips.

Kaoru whimpers softly, his eyes swelling with tears as his other half bit on a sensitive soft on his neck causing more loud gasps and groans to escape from his mouth. Hikaru grinned at his victory and throws Kaoru onto the bed. The bed creaks loudly in annoyance but the two are too busy to notice it. Kaoru muttered his twin's name, "Hikaru…"

The twins' lips connects in a hungry manner and identical tongues dances according to their personal rhythm. No stones are left unturned as Hikaru tastes every dark corners of Kaoru's mouth. One of his hands is busily twisting and pinching on a hard nipple while his free hand is struggling to pull Kaoru's pants down.

Their kiss breaks soon enough, leaving the two panting hard for breath. Kaoru cries out loud in pleasure as Hikaru bites on a red nipple, slowly licking and sucking it. He does the same for the other one, leaving Kaoru shivering and arching and moaning and groaning.

Their lips meet again in a fierce kiss. Both gasps in pleasure as Kaoru bucks and grinds his hips against Hikaru. This is too much for both of them to handle. He studies Kaoru's body in delight as the last of their clothing is thrown off the bed. His younger is still as beautiful as ever, sprawling on the sheets in embarrassment. Unable to control himself anymore, Hikaru grabs and squeezes Kaoru's swollen erection.

This earns himself a breaking gasps and moans as Kaoru throws his head back. Fingers dig into Hikaru's back but his elder doesn't mind. They have this sort of amusement for a while already. Hikaru stares at his twin expectantly. Their eyes dance with fiery passion and lust as they join their body into whole. Their two hearts beat as one and dance accordingly to their own personal rhythm. Their voices sing out loud, ignoring the awkward inhabitants of the estate.

Kaoru gives a scream as he reaches his climax. Hikaru comes soon after, going over the edge and lies panting against his brother's flawless skin. Hikaru rolls over onto the bed, panting hard and grabbing Kaoru's hand before going off into a deep sleep.

The bed creaks lightly to itself. See what it was trying to tell you all just now? Life as a bed ain't that great and simple as it looks. Now it will have to get a good scrub again tomorrow. How troublesome…

---------------------

…Wrote this in like fifteen minutes…god…This is like my first time writing stories like this. And yes, I salute you to bear with this until now. So now I'll love you forever if you will just click on that purple button to review. XD


End file.
